Sports and fitness devices, such as they are used, for example, as home equipment or in fitness studios, are generally designed in such a way that specific muscle groups are stressed in a targeted manner. For training at home or in the fitness studio, a large number of special apparatus is necessary, if one wishes to work the entire body uniformly. This is particularly a disadvantage if one would like to train at home because purchasing various training devices often is limited by the high price of such equipment and lack of space.
The object of the present invention is to present a sports device, with which several different muscle groups can be stressed or worked simultaneously.